Fushigi Ryukami
by CherryDragona
Summary: What happens if Minato was alive but never married Kushina (Dont Hate me! I love Kushina) instead married Fushigi and had Naruto. Kushina will be Naruto's Aunt or Godmother. Come and follow the jorney of Minato and Fushigi. Some plot will be made up as I am lazy to go back and watch the whole Naruto Series, too many flashbacks. If you cant stande Mary Sue then dont read this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this only Fushigi Ryuuookami. Thank you.

Summary: what if Minato never married Kushina but married Fushigi Ryuuookami and Kushina and her were best friends. Fushigi held both Kyuubi the fox and Jubi the wolf. I might make up the sensei's name. Sorry if this is horrible since I don't know the plot that well and if you ask there is already a wolf I know so plz try to FOR POOR STORY AND DESCRIBTION….

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

'Speaking to Ju and Kyuu'

"_**Summoning animals"**_

'_**Jubi and Kyuubi talking'**_

**Beginning: Somewhere Unknown**

"As Kodaikage I order you to go to Konoha and give this instruction/letter to Sandaime Hokage of the Hidden Village of Leaves. Inside it says things about joining their ninja school." Said a male voice throwing a scroll at a girl who had sky blue hair and eyes, got big double size C breast even if she is small in height, a gem-like necklace around her head, a black choker with a bell dangling over a long string, wearing a blue battle kimono a dragon and wolf embraced on each of her sleeves, cherry blossoms all over, flame like at the bottom of the battle kimono, white stockings with white gothic high heels, katana strap to her waist, kunai on both thighs, a hitai-ate tied around her left arm, and had a 5 cherry blossom petal tattoo on both her cheeks .

"Sure, whatever you say father." Said the girl catching the scroll and left the room through the window.

'Be careful my daughter and be safe' thought the man in the room with his hand behind him and looking at where his daughter had left.

**START **

"Summoning Jutsu" said the girl and a black dragon with a gray wolf appeared

"_**Young mistress Fushi-sama you called for us"**_ the black dragon and gray wolf said at the same time.

"Yes, I did I would like you Yuukan..." she said the girl with sky blue hair name Fushi pointing at the black dragon named Yuukan.

"To help transport me to Konoha if that is okay with you and I want you Yuuki to stay on guard if anyone attacks okay now let's go." Fushi said and climbed onto Yuukan's back, flapping his wings and into the air while Yuuki was on ground but near its mistress then left the village to Konoha.

'_**Be careful cub/kit, we will be resting in you until you get there'**_ said 2 voices in her head

'I will Jubi, I'm not that clueless and naïve like I was once thanks to you and Kyuubi' said Fushi

'_**Good and you welcome my cub/kit'**_ said those 2 voices known as Jubi and Kyuubi

Fushi then turned her head to look back at her village before thinking….

'Good-Bye my home. Hope to see you again one day after father gives me the signal' Fushi thought.

Now they are far from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip: Konoha**

"Okay Yuuki and Yuukan you can now go I'll be okay from here on" Fushi said to her companions as she got off of Yuukan.

"_**Hai, young mistress Fushi-sama be careful"**_ answering their mistress, Yuukan and Yuuki puffed away into smoke.

_**Front Gates of Konoha**_

"Who goes there? What business do you have here?" said one of the guards

"I'm here to see the Sandaime with a letter from Kodaikage himself. I am also from the Ancient village. So may I pass?" asked Fushi taking out the scroll that her father gave her and showing it to the guards

One of the guards took the scroll and read it with his partner looking over his shoulder. Nodding to his partner they opened the gates for her to go in and giving back the scroll.

"Welcome to Konoha, The Hidden Village of Leaf" said the guards. She just nodded and went in while they closed the gates back.

'Time to go see Hokage' thought Fushi. She walked and walked until she had reached to the front of the Hokage tower, she was about to proceed inside when ANBU's stopped her.

"What do you want from the Hokage?" said the one with a cat mask.

"I've came her e from the command of Kodaikage"

"Where's the prove?" another asked with an owl mask

"Here" she took out the scroll, the same one she gave to the guards.

Like the same as the guards the one with the wolf mask took it and read it the others looked over the shoulder and they all nodded handing the scroll back. They disappear in a swirl of leaves.

She now entered the tower and proceed inside. Walking up the flight of stairs until she reached the top. Fushi started to look for the Hokage room until she found it and knocked on the wooden doors.

_**Other side of the doors**_

The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork and his ANBU's jumped in front of him asking

"Who's there?" one of them asked with its hand on his katana, preparing to attack if it was an assassin

"I've came here from the Ancient Village and a letter from Kodaikage himself" Fushi said again for the 3rd time this day and waiting for an response

_**Back Outside**_

'Why are they so protective? It's getting annoying' She thought before huffing a cloud

'_**We know how you feel cub'**_ said Jubi from inside her mind also huffing a cloud

'_**HAHA that's funny, to see you guys huffing over such stupid thing. It's just like us being over protective to you' **_said the Kyuubi grinning which caused it to show its sharp teeth

'Well you guys are different since you are demons and care for me when I didn't have anyone to play with because my dad a Kodaikage and mom is a medical nin, which both had no time for me and when you discovered me, my mom and dad found out and make a one-part deal that is only to stay with me and you did. Then you two became protective over me and now the result is this so it's all different. Said Fushi

'_**Yeah, that's true.'**_ Jubi said. When Kyuubi tried to talk it got cut off by Jubi

"_**Also tell him you have us so later he won't go crazy"**_ he said

She nodded in understanding

'_**Cub we got to go now, someone is coming to opening the door'**_ it said before going back into the depths of her mind

'Okay'

When she saw the door open and ANBU's standing around Sandaime with weapons out. She sweat-dropped.

'Really protective' she thought

The ANBU's then saw it was only a girl around 9 or 13 years-old standing there the Sandaime told them to put away the weapons and let the little girl in. After they've done that the Hokage told them all to leave which they did. He motion her to come forward and she did. She was in front of him staring at him and himself staring back. But then asked….

"Okay now, what might you want? Coming from Ancient Village a far away village to here?" asked the Hokage

All she did was take out a scroll and gave it to him so he can read it. When he was done he nodded and said….

"Okay. Now I see why you came here. I will bring u to class myself." Said Hokage

"Thank You Hokage, now I'm going to be under your roof. But I have to send something back to let my father know that I did what I had to. By the way can you sound proof this room" Fushi said

"Why sound proof the room?" looking confused at her

"Its and secret so you must" was all he got before nodding and sound proofed the room

"Now I've done what you told me, tell me why?"

"Just promise me Hokage you won't go crazy"

"Fine"

"I have the Jubi and Kyuubi inside of me" she said and waiting for him to go crazy but that never came. The only thing she saw was calmness coming from him

"I see, but are they going to attack?"

"No they won't since they got me"

"That's all that matters. Now I will be writing a letter to your father"

"Thanks"

He then took a paper from one of his draws and started to write a letter to her father. After a few moments later he was done.

"Okay now here" he said handing the letter to her.

"Thanks" she said, taking the note and bit her thumb, doing some hand seals which were –Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram- pressing her hand onto the ground and then she called out and which shocked the Hokage.

"Summoning Jutsu" Fushi said. A giant hawk but not that big (about 2 tower windows) came out of the smoke

"**Ah Mistress, what can I do for you today?"** asked the hawk to its mistress

"I would like you to deliver this letter to father. Would you like to do it?" Fushi asked handing the giant hawk the letter.

"_**Of course I would. Anything for you my mistress"**_ the giant hawk said taking the letter into its beak

"That's good. Now follow me" she said leading the giant hawk to the windows and opening them

"Now go"

The giant hawk flew off to the direction of Ancient Village. Closing the windows she turned back to Hokage.

"Wow, I'm impress at such an young age you know how to do the summoning Jutsu" said the Hokage with surprise in his voice.

"Thank you for the complement Hokage-sama" Fushi answered bowing her head to him

"Okay now it's time I bring you into class tomorrow since its getting dark now"

Pointing out his window and as he said it was sun setting. He looked back and asked if she had shelter for the night. Her only response was a nod that went from left to right.

"Oh, I will ask a hotel owner to let you stay and don't worry about the money I will pay for it"

"Thank you again Hokage-sama" she bowed again to him

"Let's get going now shall we?"

Reaching his hand out for her to take so they can go and find an inn. When they have reach outside of the tower they went to search. After a few minutes Hokage found one near the academy and tower so he asked her "if this was okay". Her reply was a nod of yes. Proceeding in to the inn, the inn manager greeted them saying like all inn's "What can I do for you today Hokage?"

"I would like this girl to stay here for a couple of nights and I will pay, until she finds a home to stay in"

"Oh, sure Hokage-sama I will only charge you 1000¥ for the girl stay." The inn manager said rubbing both his hand together

"Thank you, I'll pay you tomorrow then"

"Sure" said the manager before going to prepare a room for Fushi

"So I will see you tomorrow at 7:30 then Fushi-Ai" Hokage said to her and going back to the tower to do his paperwork

"Hai, Hokage" waving her hand while he disappear out the door.

The manager came back down to escort her to her room, telling her where the bathroom, kitchen, and the bedroom were.

"Have a good night sleep cause you got to meet up with Hokage-sama so rest well. If you need any help just ring the bell in the bedroom"

"Thank you. Have a good night too"

He then closed the door and left her to be in the room. She look around and went to the bedroom. She put her weapons and hitai-ate on the nearby light stand. Took off her boots and lay down on the bed. She started to talk to Jubi and Kyuubi in her mind

'_Hey, you awake?'_

"_**Yes cub we are. So are you ready for tomorrow? It's going to be difficult, but for you it's never"**_

'_**Jubi stop worrying that much kit can take care of herself' **_

'_Yeah Jubi listen to Kyuubi I will be fine no need to be worry'_

"_**If you say so cub, but still don't go off guard'**_

'_Okay'_

'_**Kit get some sleep and tomorrow we'll continue. You also have to go to the academy so rest up"**_

'_Okay. Good night Jubi, Kyuubi sweet dreams'_ said Fushi, taking the pillow and putting it under her head before falling asleep

'_**Sweet dreams Kit/Cub'**_ they both said and fell asleep


End file.
